Just Let Go
by angel1220
Summary: "I just want to have violent sex with him." read the Daryl Dixon confession on a blog. So I wrote exactly that. Now it has turned into a multi-chapter fic thanks to you all. Lots of slash involved though. Daryl/OFC
1. Chapter 1 Just Let Go

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not known, own and all that jazz anything having to do with The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon or Norman Reedus. A lot of that credit goes to the wonderful Robert Kirkman and the brilliant acting talent of Norman. This is all in fun and all in my mind. No offense intended to anyone.

This story came about from a confession actually on the Tumblr walkingdeadconfessions that read over a photo of Daryl, "I just want to have violent sex with him.". I figured I'd give the people that feel that way *coughmyselfincludedcough* the chance to read and fantasize about doing just that. **Warning:**There is some blood play and things get graphic and a bit rough. Nothing too bad though. Smut, smut, smut. Enjoy! ;) Also please R&R and let me know if I should write more cause I am undecided if it's done or not. Thanks. - saintsugarcyanide

**_Just Let Go_**

"I don't want you to go." She spoke the simple sentence at barely a whisper. His perfect blue eyes glanced up at her and she looked away to hide her own tears. She could see his hands clench for a moment. She still refused to look up. She couldn't believe she had admitted that. She had met Daryl Dixon a week prior. He had saved her from a walker that was damn close to ripping out her throat. They had just hung out and talked for almost the entire week. They met in the woods by a small creek where no one else had been spotted so far. No people, no walkers, just nature and the two of them. He had his group, she had hers. Neither group knew of these little meetings and they planned to keep it that way. They both just needed a friend. Daryl made her laugh with his crazy stories of backwoods country life with an even crazier family. It sometimes made her sad because she could see the pain in his eyes and the way he flinched when she touched him in any way.

He has shown up today and immediately told her that his group was moving on. He had said it with a certain look in his eyes. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that look. It had been a strange cross between longing, sadness and relief. But she had only felt pain. She may not have known him long but she couldn't imagine life without him already. He has taught her so much in such a short time. What plants to avoid so she wouldn't end up with a wicked rash, what was and wasn't edible, how to hunt, even if it was limited to squirrel. Daryl had opened up a whole world to her. They had laughed themselves silly when she fell in the creek yesterday looking for a damn fish.

"I have ta go. Don't do this." She took a deep breath to rid herself of the tears and decided on doing something she had never done before. "You're right. I'm sorry, Daryl. You gotta go, you gotta go. But you _will _remember me always." She leaned toward him on the fallen tree they were sitting on a placed a hand on his coarse cheek, turning him to face her. Then she pressed her lips against his softly. His eyes widened and he stiffened all over. She pulled back, embarrassed. "I...I'm sorry." Daryl took the casually slung crossbow off his back and placed it gently on the ground, out of the way. He turned to straddle the tree and pulled her so they were face to face, inhaling each others very breath. "Yer damn right I'll 'member ya." He ran a strong hand through her hair tenderly and studied her face. "Daryl, I know this is gonna sound weird but I see the stress and anger and hurt in you. Let it all out. On me. Then walk away. Think of it as my way of paying you back for saving my life. I want this." A flash of shock went through his eyes, and he looked down at the ground. "That's it then, huh? Ya think ya owe me sumthin'?" "No! God no, Daryl! I want this, I want you, I want your...release. Frankly, I need my own as well. Think of it as a memory to think of when things get too rough in this fucked up dead world. The moment when it was just us, doing _anything. we. Want." _He looked up quizzically, "Anythin'? Ya mean, just let go?" She nodded slowly, trying to convey how serious she was.

Before she even knew what was happening, his hand was back in her hair but now it was gripping a chunk tightly. He pulled her head back roughly and she gasped. He let go quickly and stammered, "I'm...ah fuck..sorry...I'm new ta this...I mean..." She wrapped her hand around the back of his delicious neck and dug her nails in as deeply as she could, bringing a gasp from him this time, "Did I fucking say to stop?" One side of his mouth curled up in a sexy smirk and his eyes darkened with lust. He quickly gripped her hair up in his fist again and _pulled_, snapping her head back. She felt his hot mouth near but not on the flesh of her neck as he whispered, "Gonna take my time..." She wasn't sure if that was directed at her or if he was just reminding himself to slow down. She removed her hand from the back of his neck and felt something wet. She had some of his blood on her fingers from the nail mauling. Since he was still just breathing on her neck she brought one bloody finger to her mouth and sucked on it. His grip on her hair loosened and he snapped to look at her immediately. She smiled around her finger, "Guess I drew some blood." She pulled the finger out with a pop once it was clean and her mouth was full of that wonderful cooper taste.

No warning, Daryl went from wide eyed and stone still to raping her mouth with his in a flash. It was all lips and tongue and teeth. He was an expert kisser, rough yet somehow still tender. Needing to do something with her hands, she began to unbutton his sleeveless shirt clumsily. Finally succeeding, she shoved it off of him and ran her hands over his sculpted chest. She tangled her fingers in the smattering of hair there and let her fingers dance slowly over the many, many scars. Scars she refused to think about right now. Daryl sucked her lower lip into his mouth and suckled for a moment before kissing a burning line down her chin to her throat. He licked up her jugular and back down it again slowly before attaching his talented mouth to where her neck and shoulder met. He sucked hard, causing her to moan in mingled pain and pleasure. She trailed her hands lower, past his belly, to the enormous bulge in his pants. Finding the outline of his cock, she tantalizingly pulled her hand along the entire length of it, but softly and still on the out side of the pants. A small wet spot had formed from pre-cum, directing her to the head. Pulling the material a taught around the head as she could with one hand, she rubbed the ball of her thumb on her other hand in a circle along it. He stopped his vampire act and growled. Fucking _growled_ like an animal.

She froze from that noise. It was the hottest sound she had ever heard. And coming from what she was pretty sure had already been and now definitely was the world's sexiest man? She needed a second to pull herself together or she might be done before he even touched her below the neck. "I just need a minute, Daryl." She tenderly touched the huge hickey he had left and winced. Then she looked at him. He was chuckling to himself. "What?" "Too much fer ya ta handle? 'Sposed ta be other way 'round." She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He laughed harder. She quickly removed her tank top and bra. He shut up then. It was her time to smirk. Got knocked off her face pretty quickly though when he picked her up and slammed her back first into the nearest tree. "Ow! Fuck, that bark hurts like...oh god! Daryl!" She had wrapped her legs around his waist and he was grinding his hard dick into her pelvis as his mouth made it's way to her breasts. Again the pain and pleasure mixed. God, she just wanted him inside of her already. But she knew from the way he was slowing down at everything, that this was far from over.

He proved it by setting her on the ground a second later, without even making it to her nipples yet. She stood there, a bit confused as he walked away for a moment and bent down briefly. He walked slowly back to her, a devilish gleam in his eyes, as he held up the crossbow bolt he had gotten, and ran his finger over the sharp tip of it. It made a tiny prick in his finger. She grabbed his hand and ran her tongue up from his palm to the bloody fingertip. Swirling her tongue around a bit before plunging the entire finger into her mouth in one fell swoop, Daryl moaned and closed his eyes. She was indulging her blood kink and he seemed to be loving it. He opened his eyes as she continued sucking, and ran the bolt down her neck, to her chest, then to her breasts. She released his finger from her mouth, "That's really sharp." "Mmmhmm." "Should I be scared?" He raised an eyebrow at her and trailed the bolt down her taut stomach gently and dug it into her side a bit,"Wanna be?" He had a wild look in his eyes and she did feel a slight pang of fear for a moment. But she wouldn't back down. She simply stared back into his eyes, defiantly,"Try me, Dixon."

He gripped the bolt in his hand and let his arms fall to the side. Then he kissed her again, with such force and passion her head hit the tree again. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers began to pinch and roll her nipples between them harshly. He slid his perfect mouth down the front of her throat and finally made his way to her nipples. He attacked them with force, sucking and biting just hard enough to hurt. She dug her nails into his shoulders, putting indentations into the little smattering of freckles there. He looked up, those baby blues locking with her eyes,"Clothes. Off. Now." He stood back as she hurriedly removed her jeans and lacy panties. The bulge in his pants was really obvious now. "I feel awfully nude over here. Care to join me?" He eyed her up and down, lustfully,"Not jus' yet."

She mocked annoyance and he smiled. Daryl made his way back to her and trailed the bolt down her body again, stopping at her inner thigh this time with it. He dug in just enough to make a small cut before dropping the bolt to the ground as she winced at the sharp pain. Daryl got to his knees and lifted her leg over his shoulder. Like a kitten, he lapped up the wound he had made, blowing cool air on it once it was clean. His talented mouth teased, nipping around her labia before finally letting his tongue dip into her wet warmth. He gripped her clitoris between his teeth gently, alternating between using teeth and tongue. One muscular, tanned, perfect arm wrapped around the leg on his shoulder, offering her support to stand as she tried not to thrash around. She was moaning and nearly screaming as he continued to eat her out. He began sliding a finger inside of her tightness and fucking her with his fingers as he continued. That was all she could take as she came hard with a scream of his name.

Carelessly, he stood up, licking his fingers off. "Let's go ta our crick fer a swim." On shaky legs, she followed him through the woods, coming across his pants and shorts along the way. She came to the creek a few seconds after him and saw the most lovely view of his perfect, tight ass as he got into the water. She watched him from the waterside as he washed up a bit. He dived under the shallow water and came up dripping. Water droplets rolled down his chiseled face, the sunlight reflected off of the blonde that dabbled here and there in his hair, his mouth hung slightly slack in the sexiest manner she'd ever seen. The beauty of him took her breath away. She couldn't even remember how to move. "Git over here, babe." He broke her from her daze. She got slowly into the chilly water, letting herself adjust to the temperature and waded over to Daryl.

He grabbed her and began kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around him as they made out like horny teenagers. He slowly entered her with his throbbing hard cock. He was a damn good amount to handle. It felt like pure euphoria to finally be one. He continued kissing her all over her neck, face and breasts as he rocked in and out of her, still very slowly so she could feel every last inch. "Ya feel so good." he breathed into her ear in that husky voice that dripped with sex no matter what he said. She could only make little whimpers and pants and moans. No coherent thought was possible anymore as he made love to her. He was coming close so he pulled out suddenly. She looked at him sadly, "Oh god, why did you stop?" He took her by the hand and led her to a nearby smooth, large rock,"Still not done with ya." He sat down and tried to catch his breath as she tested to see how shallow the water was in front of him. It was really shallow here. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

Looking up at him with her eyes, she took him into her mouth. She used one hand to fondle his balls gently and sucked his dick like an expect porn star. One hand gripped his delicious hipbone as she deep throated him. Daryl simply leaned back on his elbows and moaned her name softly. She didn't want to send him over the edge, so she stopped after a few minutes when his breathing was completely erratic. He simply sat trying to get himself under control for a moment as the silence rang out. She stood, looking down at his flawless body until he stood and turned her back to him and pulled her against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat in her spine and her own heart skipped a beat when he spoke through gritted teeth,"Bend over tha rock." She did as told and he slid in quickly and completely. He had a death grip on her hips as he thrust hard and deep in and out. He moved slow at first, planting tiny kisses on her back every so often. Then he quickened to a frenzied pace, pounding into her. She knew she was going to be cut up a bit from the rock but couldn't even bring herself to care as he kept going deeper and harder until she screamed. A slew of curse words came from his mouth as he came closer and closer to his release. Daryl kept slowing down to make it last and hard core, flat out fucked her for a good hour before he was done for. With that animalistic growl that had almost had her done for before, he came hard and deep. She could feel every drop and she came as well with a tree rattling scream.

After a quick dip in the creek again, where they just tenderly kissed, no words exchanged, they got back to the clearing and got dressed. Daryl slung his crossbow back over his shoulder and looked at her. She was fighting back tears again. "Dark fallin' soon. Gotta go." She just nodded at him. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before turning to walk away. She took and deep breath and yelled, "Dixon!" and ran to him. She crashed her lips into his and he kissed back, hard. When they finally pulled apart, she said, "Be safe out there. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Remember me?" Tears were pooling up even in his eyes now,"Ya be safe too, an' maybe. Always. I'll always 'member ya." He walked off quickly and was gone before he could see her collapse to the ground in tears.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

_Disclaimer is the same as before. Though I need to add now that I own NONE of the characters from The Walking Dead cause it seems they are all showing up. I do however own the 4 main female characters. Glenda, Tera and Anna are based on dear friends of mine and I hope they like being a part of this. Love you ladies! I decided to continue this as a multi-chapter fic due to an overwhelming show of Tumblr support and support on here to do so. I just want to say I love everyone for reading this and offering such kind words of encouragement. This part is non-slash, just developing the story more. And the lead OFC will not be getting name just so ya know. She is supposed to be any one of us, in my head. On with the show. - saintsugarcyanide_

**Chapter 2: We meet again.**

She wandered back into her camp after darkness had fallen. She didn't even care anymore. A part of her had died when Daryl walked away. "Sweetie, are you okay? I was so worried!" came a voice behind her. She turned around and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. Her best friend Glenda was in tears but she couldn't even hug back. "I'm fine. I just got back late is all. Didn't see any geeks or anything. Let me go to bed please." Glenda pulled back and looked at her friend quizzically, "Geeks? What the hell? And why are you being a bitch?" Daryl's term for the walkers, she hadn't even realized she had used it. "I meant walkers. I didn't see any walkers. Are Anna and Tera asleep already?" Glenda nodded, "Yeah, they have watch tonight so they went to bed hours ago. Assuring me you'd be back soon. I kinda just sat here and panicked alone. For hours. Thanks for that. Now what the fuck is going on with you?"

She went and sat on a folding chair by the fire. Glenda sat beside her. Their group was very small. Just four lonely women fending for themselves. College friends, they had made their escape together and had decided not to join up with anyone else. Kind of a Grindhouse: Deathproof thing going on. They were all capable of taking care of themselves. Had always just relied on each other even in college, where they had been the outcasts. Men had hurt each one of them very badly and they had made a pact to not let that happen ever again. They had enough to deal with in this end of the world hell they were living. But of course she had fallen again. She was always the weakest one of their group. At least, she thought she was. Glenda was staring at her as she got lost in her own thoughts. "Hello? You gonna tell me what's going on? You've been acting really weird for over a week now." She sighed. If she couldn't trust her best friend, who could she trust? "About a week ago, I got attacked by a walker. I didn't tell you guys cause I didn't want to scare you. It's the first one I've seen since we left the college. And I haven't seen any others."

"What? Did you get...oh my God, are you sick or..."

"No, no, not at all! Fucker didn't even get a chance. There was this man...he saved my life."

"A man? Oh.", Glenda's eyes widened suddenly," OH! You've been seeing him this whole week haven't you?"

She hung her head so her hair was covering her face, "You always could read me like a book, Glen. Yeah, but we were just friends. He taught me things. Some hunting and fishing and stuff. That's how I caught that carp the other day for us. Daryl helped me. It doesn't matter anyway. He left with his group today."

Glenda placed a hand on her shoulder tenderly, "Oh, honey, he...Daryl was it? He left and you miss him. I'm sorry. At least you were just friends though, right?" She looked into Glenda's deep brown eyes a moment before hanging her head again. "You didn't!"

She muttered, "I wanted him to remember me. And I wanted him." She chuckled softly, pain showing through the laugh, "And boy did I have him too."

"Well then. And he just left like that? What a dick!"

She stood up quickly. "No! No, he is not a dick! He is the most wonderful, kind, loving, caring man I have ever met! He left because he had to. Don't you get it, Glenda? The world is _over_. The normal rules don't apply anymore. It's all about survival now. Daryl would have gladly taken all four of us with him had I asked. But he has a much bigger group than ours. I couldn't burden him like that."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Quiet down or you are gonna wake Anna and Tera. I get it. So, did he care this much about you as you do about him?"

"I don't know. I just need to forget him and get some sleep. We are moving on day after tomorrow right? To that little town a ways out Anna found?"

"Yeah, we need supplies and that pharmacy looked safe she said. Let's go wake up the girls for their watch and get some sleep."

It was an uneasy sleep for her. It was a wonder Glenda could sleep at all with all the tossing and turning. And after they had talked a bit more in the tent. They had made a few very tough decisions, one of them being that not a word of Daryl would be spoken to the other girls. It was better she just forget him. She would certainly try. The four of them let out for the town a day later. She was still feeling very down and barely spoke. Luckily, Anna and Tera didn't seem to notice. They were all too scared and on the lookout for walkers. It all seemed safe in town. They went to the pharmacy and gathered some things they might need. A dead walker lay on the floor of the pharmacy, looking awfully freshly killed. Someone had been here recently. A part of her wondered briefly if it had been Daryl. But she forced the thought from her mind quickly.

They exited the pharmacy and Anna perked her head up, "Is that a car I hear?" Tera shaded her eyes with her hand and looked around, "Holy shit, it is! Down there!" She pointed and they saw a car coming their way. "Should we hide?" She shot Tera a look, "Yeah, totally, cause walkers are now drivers." Glenda smacked her in the back of the head, "Stop being a bitch. Tera is just being safe." Tera smiled brightly, "Thank you, Glenda." The car pulled up in front of them finally. A tall, dark stranger got out. His head was close shaven and he was quite handsome. He looked from woman to woman with almost a leer. "Ladies, need some assistance?" She spoke up bitterly, "And who the fuck are you? Our big, stwong hewo?" He glared at her,"Nice way to greet someone offerin' help. I'm Shane Walsh. I happen to have been a cop 'fore all this shit happened. Sorry fer even stoppin'." Anna spoke up as he was about to get back into the car, "Forgive her. On the rag, ya know? Officer Walsh, any idea where we might get some grub round here?" Shane smirked, "Darlin', I ain't been a cop in a long time now. Call me Shane. An' I might be able to help ya out. If mouth over here don' mind." He glared at her and she glared back. Something about this guy rubbed her wrong. But they did need to eat. So they all got in the car and headed for his current base.

She whispered through gritted teeth at Glenda in the backseat during the ride,"I'd rather be dealing with the walkers. This guy looks like he is gonna rape us all." Glenda snorted,"Shush, he's fine." "If he tries to look down Anna's top any more he's gonna drive us off the fucking road." Shane spoke up from the front seat, startling her into sitting up straight,"Tha man that owns this farm is a bit skittish. I'll talk to 'im an' at least getcha a meal." Tera smiled at him in the rear view mirror,"That's all we ask. We will move on as soon as we eat anyway." "Loners,huh? Group a pretty things like yous? Think that's a good idea?" She sneered at him,"No, we're just gonna fawn all over super big cop man. Cause we're all wittle girls, you sexist..." Glenda elbowed her side, hard. "Ow!" Glenda shot her a look,"Shane, we really appreciate this. But we have our own group, our own way of surviving. So we will leave quickly." Shane just grunted and drove.

The farm was quite large and beautiful. She got out of the car and turned around in a circle, taking it all in. It looked so serene and calm. It looked like the horror of what the world now was had never touched this place. She felt a pang at her heart that this place wasn't theirs. Shane hurried off to talk to the owner of the place, Hershel. Anna leaned into her ear,"Old dude looks pissed. We shouldn't have come." She looked at the animated conversation taking place between Shane and Hershel. "Yeah, he does _not _look happy to see us." Hershel stormed back inside and Shane came back over to them,"Our group is over this ways. We got some stuff ta eat." The girls just nodded and followed him as he angrily stomped off towards a Winnebago and some tents where some people were wandering around. They were introduced all around by Shane to the few people from his group. Lori, Carol and Glenn were very nice and Carol went about cooking them some food right away.

Tera put on her most winning smile,"Carol, you are too kind. All of you. We really appreciate this." Carol was a meek looking but very pretty woman of about forty-something. She smiled,"It's no problem. We all have to survive somehow. That reminds me, I should run some of this food into our friend. He's injured." She began to plate things up. Glenda tilted her head,"Injured? Is he okay?" Glenn laughed,"Long story. Daryl is a tough guy though. Not much can keep him down for long." Her head snapped up and she choked on her food, coughing a moment, before setting her food aside,"Please, let me help out a little, Carol. I'll take the food into your friend." Glenda looked at her with despair in her eyes. She ignored the look as Carol pointed to a nearby tent,"He's in there. Ya might confuse him though. Being a stranger and all." She took the plate of food from Carol and smiled,"I'll introduce myself right away and try not to scare him too bad, I promise." Carol simply nodded.

She walked over to the tent and stood a moment, taking a deep breath before entering. His back was to her but she recognized those scars, and her own nail scratches. He was twirling the crossbow bolt in his hand around. She just stared at him for a full minute, taking him in, not believing fate had thrown them together a few days after they had said goodbye. His gruff voice spoke up, "Don' think I don' hear ya. Whatcha want?" He turned over to look and those perfect blue eyes widened. She smirked,"What the hell did you do to yourself this time, Dixon?"


	3. Chapter 3 Stay The Night

****_Blah, blah, you know the deal if you made it this far. Just want it known, you may not agree with me but I love the character of Shane Walsh. I just also love writing him as a complete tool. :D This part is definitely rated M for sexual content and language. And somehow it got fluffier than I thought it would. Oh well. The show must go on.- saintsugarcyanide_

**Chapter 3- Stay The Night**

She caught the flash of a smile cross his lips before he looked away,"How? Ya stalkin' me or sumthin'?" She didn't like that, not one little bit. She handed him his food,"Don't fucking flatter yourself. My group ran into Shane in town. Complete coincidence. Here's your food. I'll go." She turned to leave. "Wait! Lookit, I'm sorry. We jus' can't be all public 'bout knowin' each otha. There's a field round back tha stables." She turned back to him huffily,"What about it?" He sat up and set his food down, "Meet me there 'bout midnight." Her stomach gave a little lurch as he stood up and gingerly walked towards her, obviously in pain. She swallowed hard,"We're supposed to leave soon as we're done eating." He looked out through the net windows in the tent, looking to see if they were being observed at all. He nodded, satisfied they were safe for a moment and smashed his lips to her. His tongue parted her lips and she welcomed it. It was a brief but very intense kiss. "Leave out tomarra'. Find a way. Stay tha night." One look at him, a pleading look in his eyes, and she just nodded before hurriedly leaving the tent and going back to her group.

Glenda stared at her and she tried to ignore her. Everyone finished their food and enjoyed some nice conversation with the others. Anna sighed,"Guess we had better be going now. Thank you for your hospitality." Lori was hanging laundry and turned her head,"Ya'll leavin' already? It's dark in 'bout an hour." Tera looked nervous,"I know but there's no place to stay. We'll just camp in the woods somewhere. We're used to it." Glenda looked at her when her friend spoke up again,"Actually guys, I'm a bit worried about leaving out tonight. Lori is right. It's dark soon." An incredibly handsome man spoke up from behind them,"I'll talk ta Hershel. He can an' _will _sleep four more fer one damn night." He stormed off before they could reply. Lori sighed, "Our fearless leader, mah husband Rick." Shane glanced over at her,"He's gonna git us all kicked out." Lori shot an angry look at Shane and walked away. The four women sat in the awkward silence as it dragged out. Glenn smiled an adorable smile,"You ladies wanna play cards?"

When the night had fallen, everything was squared away. Hershel wouldn't even come out of his home but the girls were permitted to stay one night. Sleeping arrangements were squared away and a raging game of Go Fish was in full swing. Anna, Tera and Glenda were having a wonderful time with the new group. She however was off by herself, just waiting for the time to tick by. Daryl hadn't left the tent all night. Around eleven, she stood up to the few remaining people that hadn't yet gone to sleep,"I'm going to look at the horses and maybe take a walk for awhile. Glenda, I'll come to bed when I'm tired. Don't worry, I have my hatchet on my belt." Glenda just nodded. She seemed worried. Shane stood up, "We go in pairs 'round here. I'll go with ya." Before she could snap his head off, Daryl came out of hiding,"Ya didn't jus' sleep all day like me. I'll go an' make sure the girl is safe." Handy crossbow in hand, he nodded at her,"I'm Daryl. An' Shane's right, we go in pairs." She faked annoyance,"I can take care of myself. I don't need some injured guy that's been hiding out all day in a tent to save me. I wanted to be alone." Shane blessedly spoke up,"Tough luck, mouth. He's goin'." "Ya know what, Shane? No one fucking asked you." Shane smiled,"Callin' me by my name, it's a start." She sighed and walked off briskly, tossing out behind her,"Let's go, tent guy." Daryl followed her. She could hear Shane say quite loudly as they walked away,"Glad he's stuck with the little bitch an' I ain't."

Daryl walked ahead of her and she nearly had to jog to catch up with him as he rounded the back of the stables. She heard a thump on the ground as she turned the corner. It was very dark back here. Now she couldn't hear anything. The thump had been an object dropping to the ground, she could tell that. She stood in the near pitch dark for a few seconds before cautiously whispering,"Daryl?" She gasped as she was pushed up against the back of the stable wall and he was all over her. Kissing and licking her throat and lips, touching her everywhere frantically. She jammed a hand right down his pants and began jerking him off. He moaned into her ear and she whimpered. They kept up their insane make out session for a bit before she decided to turn the tables on him. She spun him around so that he was slammed into the wall. She pressed a finger to his lips when she thought he was about to speak and he shut up. Opening his shirt and unbuckling his pants quickly, she kissed a fiery line down his chest to his belly button, dipping her tongue in for a moment.

Then she followed the trail of fine hair down and pulled his pants down as she went lower. Kneading his inner thighs with her hands, she took him into her mouth slowly. Daryl's head thumped back against the wall,"Ah fuck, baby." Hearing him breathe something as simple as that turned her on so bad. His hands tangled into her hair as she sucked him expertly. His hips bucked gently, he was holding back so he didn't choke her. She pulled off of him with her mouth for a moment,"I'm not made of porcelain, lover, you want to fuck my mouth? _Do it._" She purred it to him and he growled softly,"Shit, that was so hot." Her eyes locked with his as she put her lips back around his cock. Sliding her hands around to his flawless ass for a bit of control, she pushed him in more and began to hum softly. He took her at her word as he rocked his hips back and forth. It only took a few moments before he was letting loose a slew of curses as he came down her throat.

Smiling a wicked smile, she stood up as he got his clothes back on, leaving the shirt unbuttoned. "Lemme guess, ya were a porn star 'fore all this shit hit?" She giggled,"I've never even done that before except the other day with you." He looked at her like she was insane,"Yer kiddin' me?" She shook her head no. "Took tha end of tha world fer me to become tha luckiest man on Earth. Figgers." She laughed again. "So, wanna tell me how the fuck you got shot in the head?"

"Carol, her little girl Sophia wen' missin'. Was out lookin', some shit happened. Came back, Andrea thought I 'us a geek, shot me. That's tha story."

"Well, that sounds lovely. I'm guessing this woman has shitty aim, thank god."

"Yeah, heh, she's getting' better. Won't get 'nother chance ta kill me though. Let's go ta tha field fer a bit."

He took her hand, picked up his crossbow and led her to the big field at a nice, leisurely pace. It was a muggy summer night in Georgia. As they walked, she removed her button up shirt and tied it around her waist. She was now down to her camisole top and jeans. She was rather amused at Daryl checking out her chest. "See something you like, Daryl?" He looked away quickly, embarrassed. This amused her even more. "I shoulda brought a blanket fer tha ground." "Yeah, cause that wouldn't have looked suspicious or anything." Daryl shot her an annoyed look,"Ya should be called mouth." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. Just got a lot on my mind. And that was even before I saw you here." Daryl nodded his understanding. They had made it to the middle of the field. They were far enough away from everything for it to be like their own personal sanctuary, as the creek had been. She looked up at the stars when they stopped walking and smiled. Daryl looked at her to see what she was looking at, placed the crossbow down on the ground next to a pole for tying up a horse, and came up to wrap his tanned, muscular arms around her from behind. They both gazed up at the stars together. For one moment in time, in this apocalypse they now lived in, everything made sense and was perfect.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again, Daryl."

He nuzzled her neck with his lips,"Wasn't 'sposed ta."

She tilted her head to allow him more access and spoke barely above a whisper,"They why do you think? Why did we meet again and so soon?"

He kissed up her neck and whispered into her ear, sending chills up and down her spine,"Fate. Karma. That Zen shit. Who cares? Jus' glad 'bout it."

"Me too. So glad." Her eyes slipped closed as she turned her head to look back at him and kissed his lips softly. Sadly, she spoke again,"Better make tonight count like we made the other day count though. Gotta lit out tomorrow morning with my group."

Daryl turned her and pulled her tightly up against his body. "Sicka losin' people. No. Yer stayin' wit' me." He cut off any possible chance she had to reply with a lip bruising kiss as the stars twinkled above them in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4Tied Up And Gone

****_A quick moment to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and all the encouragement and love with this fic. I love you all. Enough of my yammering on now. Holy drama Batman! This chapter goes from slashtastic to dramatic. Enjoy. - saintsugarcyanide _

**Chapter 4- Tied Up and Gone**

Daryl paused the kiss long enough to pull her camisole top over her head, leaving her in her bra and shorts. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. She kissed him with everything she had while pushing his already open shirt off. The shirt tied around her waist was starting to bug her. It was bunching up and not letting her feel his hardness against her leg. She suddenly had an idea, glancing at the pole nearby. With a hard shove, she pushed Daryl onto the ground. His shocked expression almost made her burst into peals of laughter but she held back. "What da hell, woman?" She untied the shirt from her waist and held it in one hand as she moved to straddle Daryl on the ground. "I think I like being in charge." She ignored his shock this time and concentrated on tying his hands up with the shirt to the pole. Once he was completely tied up and slightly helpless, she smirked,"Yes, I like being in charge _a lot._"

"Not real sure I do." Daryl scowled at her, struggling with the tied material. She mocked a glare,"Do I really need to shove my bra in your mouth to shut you up, Dixon?" A wicked smile looked back at her,"I kin thinka some things I wouldn't mind in mah mouth alrigh'." She couldn't hold back the giggle this time. He had changed into something new with her. Brave and callous and sure of himself for once. Instead of the flinching, scared little boy he had been with her that first week. She was over the moon with how real he could be with her now. She just hoped it would carry over a bit when he was with his group. He needed to know how amazing of a man he was. Not sexually speaking, just him as a person. He was a hero, a protector, the alpha male, with a heart of gold, and needed to carry himself as such. Knowing the bad news she would need to tell him soon, she ignored all of those thoughts and went back to concentrating on him, on tonight.

She unhooked and removed her bra, placing it aside. Leaning down to press her overly warm bare breasts on his chest, slick with sweat and somehow cooling to her, she sucked his lower lip into her mouth gently before kissing him passionately. She pulled back and stared into his beautiful crystal eyes, the moonlight glinting in them, before placing tiny, loving kisses on the beauty mark on the corner above his mouth, to his grizzly cheek, his perfect model like cheek bones, finishing with a peck on his nose. "Enough of me being all sweet and sappy now, huh?" She blurted this out quickly as she saw what looked like tears begin to well in his eyes. She was near tears as well. They both knew this couldn't last but they couldn't think of it. Better to just let go of wishes for a future. There was no future in this life now. Just a hope for a tomorrow that might never come. There was only this, only now.

She removed her bottoms and his and straddled him again. The second she felt her sex against his, she moaned softly. He was hard as a rock and could have easily slipped into her, but she wanted to use his helplessness to her advantage first and drive him wild. Slick with her juices, she grinded against him. "Fuck, baby, yer so wet. Yer killin' me here. I wanna touch ya." She leaned down and thrust her breast into his mouth,"Shush. You talk too much." He sucked on her nipple for a bit before biting down, rather hard, causing a yelp from her. She sat up and stopped moving to glare at him. He smiled innocently,"Jus' wanted ta say how funny it is fer ya ta say that."

"What?"

"Talkin' too much. Spent mah life being told I didn't talk 'nuff."

She thrust against him hard, pulling the most delicious noise from his throat, "Interesting. And now you seriously. Won't. Quiet. Down." She accentuated each of the last words with a thrust of her hips. Her clitoris was rubbing perfectly against his dick now and she was close to coming. She needed more and couldn't wait. She reached down to guide him inside of her, slowly, painfully slow. His eyes slipped closed in ecstasy as he entered her at last. Hands splayed against his chest, she moved up and down, wanting to feel every last inch. He moved his hips in time with her motions until they formed a perfect rhythm, trying to make this last as long as they could. Voice choked with desire, he spoke up,"Untie it, babe. I _need _to touch ya." She slipped him completely inside and stopped moving,"Why should I? I'm enjoying having all this power over you." He planted his feet on the ground and thrust up so hard just then, she was lifted off the ground. She had to bite down on the back of her own hand to muffle the scream of pleasure that let loose. He lowered back down and did it a few more times until she gasped out,"You fucking win, okay."

She undid the ties and took his wrists to her mouth to kiss the small indentations she had caused. He sat up and clutched the back of her head with one hand, kissing her. His other hand moved down her back, feeling every part of her slick skin he could. They kept raping each others mouths as he gripped her ass in his hands and bounced her up and down on his member. He slipped a hand in between them somehow, she couldn't even imagine how since they were pressed so tightly together now, and began to flick a finger over her clitoris. The faster he moved his fingers, the faster she rode him. They were panting and moaning into each others necks now as their mutual orgasms arrived. "Oh god, Daryl!" she gasped out as he came as well. Her own cry of his name nearly drowned out what he said as he came. But she heard some of it. And the word "love" had been in there. They stayed clutching each other a few minutes, no words exchanged, her mind reeling, wondering if he had just said he loved her or not.

They pulled apart and went about getting dressed again, still not speaking. He wouldn't meet her gaze when she did try to look at him. He had said something he was embarrassed about. She recognized the signs. When they had spent that week together, he had told her some stories of his childhood. Some had been quite embarrassing ones involving his brother tormenting him. Bullying him, really. And he had done the same thing when he had told those stories. Avoided her gaze. He had also changed the subject quickly then, as if he was regretting every word he had told her. "Pretty night, ain't it?" Yes, he was definitely changing the subject. She murmured her agreement and sat back down on the ground, staring at the nearby dark woods. She had something to tell him but she didn't even know how to begin.

He sat beside her and casually put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him a bit. "Awful quiet. Ya ai'ight?" He had concern in his voice. It pained her even more. He had said it. That he loved her. And she thought she loved him too. But it didn't matter. They couldn't have love. The normal rules no longer applied.

"How long do you think we'll last?"

"Whadaya mean?"

"In this world, how it is now. The fucking geeks all over, the supplies running out eventually with no one to make more, no safe place to go. Shit, Daryl, one of your own group shot you. And Lori was saying something about her son getting shot. We are fucked no matter what. We're being killed by walkers and by each other even. How long can we last?"

"You n' me? Or all'a us, like human kind?"

"The human race. I guess that's what I mean."

"Ya can't jus' give up. 'Da fuck is with people jus' givin' up 'round here?"

He sounded frustrated, but she was more frustrated. She had given up a long time ago. She pulled away from him and stood to pace angrily,"Why shouldn't I give up? I wish I had just shot myself that day!" He looked at her with horror and confusion. She wasn't done yet, this anger and pain needed to come out. "You want to know why I gave up on everything, Daryl? It was Labor Day weekend when the reports hit my college. We heard about it all on the news. But Glenda, Anna, Tera and I had braved driving back to our homes to check on our families. It was too late for their parents and mine. We all saw our mothers and fathers torn to shreds. Glenda even watched one of those fucking things gnawing on her mothers arm. I killed it but that image doesn't just go away. Neither does the one of having to put a bullet into my fathers head. The man that worked his ass off to send me to college. The man that gave me and my mother the best of everything, even when he had to go days without sleeping so he could work 20 hour shifts then take me to ballet. The man that took care of my paraplegic mom after the car accident."

Daryl jumped to his feet and gathered her into his arms as she began to sob heavily. "Shh, baby, shh." She looked up, tears pouring down her face,"I put a bullet into his brain and then turned the gun on myself, Daryl. Glenda nearly got shot herself wrestling it away from me. I wish she hadn't saved me." She buried her face in his strong chest and wept. After she had calmed a bit, she heard him whisper,"Then I never woulda metcha. An' that's not okay." Sniffling, she looked up at him,"I have to leave at first light. You know that, right?" He shook his head,"I said yer stayin' wit' me. Nobody ever gonna hurt ya again." She backed away and wiped her tears forcefully off her face,"No Daryl. I'm leaving. You had to walk away from me that day and I accepted it. Now you need to accept this. My group needs me. We've been through too much together." He nibbled at his nails and spoke around them,"Ya all stay then."

"We both know that's not gonna happen. You have your group. Farm guy has his. I have mine."

"I'll go witcha then."

"That's not how my group works. It's just the four of us. We made a promise to keep it that way. I'm sorry. So fucking sorry."

He just looked at her, a mixture of pain, sadness and anger on his face,"Don' be sorry. I'm used ta it. Best a luck then." He turned then, grabbed his crossbow and stormed off. She walked him walk away again. The second time in a matter of days. She wished she was dead. Everything was completely insane and she couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't about to head back to the farm now. She decided to just wander around until the sun began to rise. With so much on her mind, she didn't even see where she was headed until she was in the nearby woods. Turning around, she could still see the field, so she wasn't lost. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind. A large, grimy arm wrapped around her throat, cutting off her scream and her air. A thick Southern accent spoke low in her ear, sounding lewd yet amused, "I kin see why he likes ya, sugartits."


	5. Chapter 5 Get Out If You Can

****_Warning: This chapter disturbed me to write so yeah, be warned. I had to go into the mind of Merle. It's not a pretty place. O.e Hope you like it though. As always, love and kisses to all of you for keeping me going and giving me such amazing reviews.- saintsugarcyanide_

**Chapter 5- Get Out If You Can**

Flowers of blackness bloomed in her vision as the mans arm tightened around her throat. This was just fantastic. All the horrors of the world to deal with and she was about to be murdered by some down home Deliverance backwater lunatic. She struggled against him, trying to get even a breath of air. "Feisty one, ain'tcha." He loosened his grip around her neck and his arm slipped a bit. She now saw with horror his hand on the arm gripping her was gone. She drew in a few blissful gasps of air now that he had let up a bit. The oxygen getting back into her system allowed her a moment to recall something Daryl had said. His brother was missing a hand. Could this be? The thought was driven from her head quickly when she felt the mans other arm snake around her waist. This arm definitely had a hand attached. And that hand was slipping under her top.

She brought her foot up and stomped down on the guys shin with all her might. "Fuckin' bitch!" he yelped. But he lost his grasp on her entirely and she tried to run. He had cat like reflexes and got her by the hair before she made it even two steps. She screamed as loudly as she could with her raw, choked voice,"Help me!" He was strong, too strong, and pulled her face to face with him by her hair. "Who gonna help ya? Loverboy?" His smile was downright evil and mocking and terrified her. He had a look of utter insanity in his eyes. She was a tough chick, but everyone has a breaking point for fear. This was one for her. This man before her. "Help m...ughhhh." she tried to scream again, this time much louder. He cut off her scream with a hard knee into her solar plexus. She felt her gorge rise and thought she might vomit from the force of his blow. His knee was broad and sharp and had hit her stomach so hard she feared for internal organs. "Try screamin' again, punkin', and see how fast I rip outcha tongue. 'N dat wouldn' be no fun fer ol' Merle, would it?" Holy fucking hell, it _was _Daryl's brother.

She swallowed a few times to get her stomach under control and nodded slowly at Merle,"I won't scream again. What are you gonna do to me?" His fist clenched, pulling her hair so hard it felt like it was tearing from her scalp,"Me 'n you? We gon' have some fun. Kinky 'lil slut from wha' I seen." He chuckled low in his throat at her recoil. "Ayuh, been watchin' ya in 'da field over yonder." Her eyes narrowed at him,"Your brother will fucking _kill _you for this." And with satisfaction,she mustered up the saliva she could and spit in his face. Merle was livid, a rage coming over him that was horrific. "Ya know who I am, then. Nice a baby brother ta tell his skank 'bout how he lit out on me. 'Salright, cause you gonna pay for what he did. An fer spittin' when I didn' say ya could." He let her body fall and began dragging her through the woods by her hair. She was ready to let out a piercing scream when he stopped and slammed her forehead into a tree and everything went dark.

She came to a short time later to find herself face down on the ground. He hadn't taken her too far, she could still lift her head and see the field. Oh how she longed to just be back there right now. There was a familiar knee in her back. The same knee that had knocked the wind out of her, she guessed. Merle's hand was sliding up her legs, stopping to pinch here and there, as if he was checking a cut of meat. Noticing she was awake, he slapped her ass so hard the sound reverberated through the silence. "Knew ya'd come 'round quick. Nice 'lil body on ya. Ain't a wonder Darylina stuck it to ya." Her head was still fuzzy but she was feeling something other than fear now. She was feeling anger. This prick had spent Daryl's entire life making him miserable. And he loved it. "Famlies, famly." Daryl had once said to her when she had asked why he even gave a shit about Merle after all he'd done. If she got out of this alive, she was going to leave a message behind. One Merle wouldn't forget anytime soon. And she was going to do it for all the suffering Daryl had gone through.

Merle leaned down to her ear and hissed,"Always told mah brother I had a bigger cock then 'im. Ready ta find out?" He didn't wait for any reply, he flipped her over and kneeled on her legs, immobilizing them. With his one hand, he pushed up her shirt and bra in one rough motion, so they were snug around her neck. He began to roughly paw at her bare breasts with his large, grimy hand. She brought a fist up into his temple and it didn't even seem to phase him. He laughed chillingly,"Baby likes it rough!" Merle fell on her with his entire body and she turned her face away from his. "Fuck him killing you, I'm gonna kill you myself." she growled. He rammed his body harder into hers, driving the breath out of her again and turned her face to his,"Not nobody can kill me. Ain't ya noticed." He rammed his mouth onto hers in a disgusting kiss. She turned away from him as quickly as she could and he smiled that awful smile again.

"Now, now, ain't nice ta do all that. Gotta teacha some manners." He scooted down her body and she felt his breath over one breast before he bit down into it, hard enough to draw blood. She screamed in pain and reached her hands down to grab him by his ears. They were the only things she could find to grasp the way he had her pinned. She pulled up as hard as she could and it was his turn to yell out. He sat up so fast her hands lost grip, and punched her in the face. She felt her lip split and her mouth filled with blood. "Stupid fuckin' cunt!" He began to slap her repeatedly, her head flying from side to side. She wasn't going to make it out of this alive if she didn't do something, fast. "Stop! Merle!" she managed to gasp out. He actually listened and stopped, only to put his hand on her throat again,"Gimme a good reason not ta kill ya righ' now, whore!" He loosened his grip so she could speak,"I'll stop fighting. Just do what you're gonna do. Just please...don't kill me." He seemed to think it over a moment before nodding,"Not inta necrophilia anyway. Gotta git some of that pussy ya whipped mah brother wit' 'fore I decide what ta do witcha."

She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, gathering her anger into a ball within herself as she felt him undo her shorts and start pulling. She thought of Glenda and Anna and Tera when they had seen their parents. She thought of pulling the trigger on her father. She thought of fate tearing her away from Daryl. She thought of the hope for the future being gone. She channeled all of that rage within. She turned her head and spit out the blood before opening her eyes to look up at Merle, who was fighting to undo his belt and jeans. He didn't even see it coming when she grabbed his wounded arm and bit down on the messily cauterized stump. The blood gushed at once and Merle bellowed at the top of his lungs. He was getting ready to grab her neck again when she reached out and gripped his balls in one hand, her teeth still sunk into the stump. She squeezed his balls as hard as she could, let her mouth fall open, and he fell off of her. Seizing the opportunity, she got up quickly and stood over his writhing form. He had taken the hatchet from her at some point or else she would have planted it in his skull with no hesitation. Instead she settled for kicking him in his already wounded scrotum over and over as he screamed in excruciating pain. Then she turned and ran as fast as she could.

"I'll kill you!", she heard him gasp out as she ran. "You can fucking try, motherfucker! Oh, and I've seen Tic Tacs bigger than your dick!" She knew he would be on her in seconds for yelling that back to him, adding insult to injury. She ran fast, pulling her top back on haphazardly. She emerged in the field, hearing breathing behind her, too close. "Mouth! Where 'da blue hell are ya? 'Dat you?" She booked it towards Shane's voice and his flashlight. "Shane! Help me! He's behind me!" She saw Shane raise his rifle and set his sights behind her as she ran and collapsed on the ground by Daryl's feet. He raised his crossbow in the same direction as Shane's rifle. They stood aiming as Shane shone the flashlight around.

"Ain't nobody 'dere, Mouth." She stood shakily on her feet and looked around in panic,"He was right there! I could hear him breathing!" Daryl glanced back at her,"Breathin'? Ya heard a geek breathin'?" He slung the crossbow onto his back hurriedly,"Shane, shine dat light on her." Shane did as Daryl asked and she stumbled over to Daryl. Her clothes were dirty and ripped in places, shorts undone, and blood was everywhere. Her face was puffed up, she had a black eye from the multiple slaps. Daryl was frozen in terror looking her over. Struck dead silent. Shane's eyes widened,"Holy hell, girl. Da hell happened?" She woozily looked at Daryl,"Not a walker. You... your brother. Merle." Then she fainted dead away into Daryl's arms.


	6. Chapter 6 Licking Wounds

****_This chapter turns a bit dark as well. Guess it's where my head is at with all of this. It also gets a bit fluffy. And to be honest, I'm nervous as to what you will all think of it cause it may seem a bit weird. But keep in mind, the crazy, violent sex is kinda who this couple is. It's what keeps them going. Plus, I personally see Daryl as a man that would be a bit territorial about his woman. Idk. Hope you like it. Warning for bloodplay. Also yes I did end this smutty and will pick back up with the smut next chapter. Leaving ya hanging. ;) -saintsugarcyanide_

**Chapter 6- Licking Wounds**

She awoke in Dale's Winnebago, quite groggy and confused. Daryl and Glenda sat next to her on the bed, identical expressions of worry on their faces. "Wha...where am I? And why do I feel like I got run over by a truck?" Glenda gently leaned over to hug her,"I'm so glad you're okay. You have no idea." She hugged her best friend back, still incredibly confused. Glenda turned to Daryl,"Sorry for hogging her." "'Salright. Yer her best friend. I get it." He leaned down, right in front of Glenda and placed a careful kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened,"I'm guessing Glenda and you had a chat while I was unconscious too? Seriously, can someone please fucking explain this all to me?" She sat up quickly and immediately laid back down,"Holy shit! What the hell am I on?" "Painkillers. Strong ones too. Ya might wanna stay laid down." Daryl took her hand in his. Glenda sighed,"We didn't want you to be in any pain. You're messed up pretty bad. Hershel was gonna fix you up but Daryl insisted it be me and him that did it. Nothing is broken though. You just have a lot of bruising and cuts. And your foot is really swollen. I would love to fill you in more but we don't exactly know much. You need to help us with that."

"Care to fill me in on when you two became buddy-buddy while I try and remember what happened? I'm awfully foggy right now." Daryl got up and began to run water over a rag. He was avoiding saying much. "What I was told was you came out of the woods, freaking out, beaten up like this and told Daryl his brother was after you. Shane and Daryl and others searched the woods but found nothing except for blood on the ground. After Daryl suggested he and I take care of you when Hershel offered, the first thing we did when we got you tucked away in here was had a little talk." Daryl came over with a warm rag and began wiping at her face gingerly,"Ya told 'er 'bout us? I ain't mad. Was gonna tell her m'self. Didn't getta chance. She's a 'lil chatterbox." He chuckled softly. Glenda punched him gently in the arm and smiled,"Well, _someone_ needs to keep a conversation going around you. You barely talk. I don't think 'Yer gonna help me care for her cause she likes ya' is exactly a full explanation for why you suddenly became her personal hero. I covered it up nicely though, huh, Wolfie?" "Ya did, I admit. An why ya keep callin' me that?" His perplexed expression made Glenda laugh,"Your eyes man. You got wolf eyes." Daryl suddenly looked confused,"I been huntin' fer a long time but never bagged a wolf. I wouldn't." Glenda and her friend burst into laughter.

Daryl stood up and looked at both of them like they were crazy,"Women. Ya gotta get yer strength up an' clear yer head. I'll go get ya some food an' somethin' ta drink." He walked quickly out, leaving them to laugh. They settled down quickly. Glenda had a grave expression on her face as she looked her friend over again,"You're really a mess. What happened?"

"How did you cover it up? And he does have wolf eyes by the way. You were always astute with your descriptions. Though they always did confuse everyone but me."

"I know, right? Gorgeous eyes. I'm jealous. Well, everyone was looking at him funny and he just stood there like a statue. So I jumped in and said he must feel bad if it was his brother that did it to you."

"No one asked how I knew Merle was his brother? Oh god!" She sat up on her elbows, feeling sick to her stomach.

"What? Pills making you sick or something?"

She began to cry,"Merle. I just remembered it all. He...choked me and tried to rape me...he bit me...oh Glenda!" She buried her face in the rag Daryl had left on the bed and wept loudly as Glenda hugged her close, murmuring to her. Daryl came back in then and put the tray he had brought her down to rushed over to them. "Baby, somethin' happen? Glenda?" Glenda looked up at him sadly,"She just remembered. She said he choked her, tried to rape her and bit her. Guess that explains that bite mark. Fucking T-Dog saying it could be a walker bite and to isolate her. Yeah, sure, cause she is gonna bear her tit to a walker. Is he always that much of a dick?"

"He 'us jus' bein' careful."

"Well, I didn't appreciate it. At all. He's on my shit list."

She unburied her face and rambled,"He ripped my top off and got mad at me for not kissing him, so he bit me. I tried to rip his ears off and he got pissed. Started choking me. Slammed me into a tree. Kept calling me all these awful names and saying he would get on revenge on you for leaving him behind by hurting me. He just kept slapping me over and over again. I bit his stump and even his blood tastes evil! And then I kicked his balls back inside of him I hope. I really hope I fucking hurt him permanently." Glenda hugged her tight again as she started choking sobbing again,"Shhh, sweetie, it's okay." Daryl looked sick,"S'all my fault. Shoulda kep' lookin' an' jus' left everyone outta this!" She looked up so fast she nearly knocked Glenda to the floor,"No! Daryl don't you fucking _dare _blame yourself for this! That is exactly what he wants. What that sick bastard has always wanted. To keep you down. You are the most incredible man I have ever known. He isn't even fit to lick your boots!" Glenda stood up and backed away,"You two need to talk. Take all the time you need. Dale said it's your camper for as long as you need right now. Everyone agreed. I'll make sure no one disturbs you." She handed Daryl the gun she had tucked into the back of her pants,"Keep this, just in case. For my piece of mind. You just never know." He took it and she left.

Daryl set the gun on a counter and sat beside her on the bed and hung his head,"Baby, I'm s'sorry." She reached to lift his chin so he'd look at her and he flinched away. "That motherfucker. He did this to you again. I will kill him." Something in her voice made him snap his head around to look at her and she continued,"I swear to God I will see his corpse in front of me for this. He had better hope and pray he gets set on by a geek. And you! Don't flinch from me, please. You have touched and tasted every inch inch of me. We have a trust, if not more. Don't ever let that piece of shit brother of yours bring you down again. You are the alpha male around here. There is no safer place to be during all this chaos than with you." He chewed one already bitten to the quick nail,"If I hadn't left ya though."

"Then he would have found a way to get to me. I'm the idiot that wandered too far cause I was upset. He said he'd been watching us. I don't want to talk about this right this second anymore. I want to erase it from my head for now. Or I'll go find him myself. Please, Daryl..." She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him close,"Erase it all for now." He looked into her eyes with such sorrow she wanted to cry,"I need ta clean yer wounds again. E'ry hour, doc said." He pulled out of her grip and went to grab a first aid kit. She hung her head in sorrow. He began to clean the wounds on her face and neck, before gently pulling off her camisole. The bra was gone to lessen the pressure on her bite mark. He laid her back. "Gonna sting right bad." She stopped his hand with hers before he could apply the rubbing alcohol to her,"Don't let him do this to you. To us. I got away because I let my anger at everything fuel me. Channel it. He said he was better than you. That he always has been. That I would be his whore. Erase all of that. Make all of these aches be from you, not him. I want _my _Daryl back."

It was like she broke through some barrier with that. His eyes darkened with lust and anger. He dropped the gauze and kissed her so hard it re-opened her split lip. She didn't even care. It hurt and she wanted it to. She needed him to hurt her in a good way to make all that had happened irrelevant. Her lip didn't bleed much, and the small amount that did, Daryl licked clean. He gently kissed her neck where the hand shaped bruises were present and growled, but it was an angry growl this time,"Ain't gonna touch ya ever again. I'll see ta that." He kissed down to the bite on her breast and looked up at her briefly,"This ain't from anyone but me. Got that?" He sank his teeth in, making his own marks, going deeper, truly erasing anything but his claim on what was his and _only_ his. She gasped in pain and pleasure, forgetting all of the evenings previous events. Knowing only this, only Daryl. He lapped at the blood like a kitten while pinching her nipples between his rough, nimble fingers. She moaned softly as he kissed down her bruised stomach. He began to remove her bottoms and looked at her again,"I'm gonna make it all go away."


	7. Chapter 7 Facing Fears

_My apologies for the shortness of this chapter. I am still completely emotionally wrecked from the mid-season finale. Smut starts it off, warning for very mild gun play, um, kinda, I guess, nothing serious. Fluff too, kinda. Judge for yourself and cut me slack due to that damn finale messing with all the emotions. And yeah, my brain isn't working right now. Enjoy.- saintsugarcyanide_

**Chapter 7- Facing Fears**

She was completely nude now, still feeling the high of the painkillers they had given her, and her mind was reeling. Daryl was kissing and placing soft bites all over her lower abdomen, pressing in a bit harder on the bruises there. He licked a trail down to her right thigh and spread her legs apart with his hands. He started to sensuously kiss her inner thigh while plunging a finger deep inside of her opening. It was so unexpected, she let out a loud moan. He lifted his head just a bit to shush her before going back to what he was doing. He worked a second, then a third finger inside and pumped in and out slowly. Daryl continued to fuck her with his fingers, arm muscles bulging as he moved faster, as he moved to flick his tongue over her clitoris. She writhed under his ministrations, moaning and gasping his name over and over again. Close to a climax now, she arched her back and bucked her hips into him, making him go deeper, harder, hard enough to cause actual pain. She grabbed the pillow under her head and bit it when she came.

Daryl stood up, looking satisfied, and removed his shirt. She sat and grabbed him by the front of his pants, pulling him close. "More.", she pleaded. He caught sight of something in his peripheral vision and turned from her to stare at the gun on the nearby counter. Then he picked it up and made sure the safety was on before turning to show it to her. "Ya hurt me earlier. Real bad. Said ya wished ya had killed yerself. Well, here ya go then." He tried to hand her the gun and she recoiled from it,"What are you doing, Daryl?" He placed the cold metal of the barrel under her chin,"Take it. Pull the trigger then. Ya want out? I'm givin' ya a chance. Ya want me to learn sum things 'bout myself? Ya gonna learn somethin' 'bout yerself too." She didn't back down from the challenge, she looked up bravely into his eyes, ignoring the gun,"And what would that be?" He slid the pistol down between her breasts, causing a chill to rack her body before putting it safely back on the counter,"That ya wanna live. Ya wanna fight. Ya wanna survive."

He undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down quickly as he pushed her back on the bed, kicking them off as he lay on top of her. "You're right. I want to live. I want to tell the world a big fuck you and keep surviving." He grabbed one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, angling his painfully hard penis to enter her when he was ready. "Fuckin' right ya do. An' ya wanna stay wit' me." He slid inside of her in a flash, burying himself deep in one thrust, making her cry out loudly. He muffled her screams of pleasure as he moved in and out at a frenzied pace by kissing her. She dug her nails into his back and pulled gashes in it, making their moans mingle in their mouths and become one. She had another massive orgasm, involuntarily digging her nails into his ass to plunge him in so far it hurt. The spasms around his manhood pushed him over the edge and he came with a rather loud,"Jesus fuck, baby!" He all but collapsed on top of her and they lay panting, intertwined for awhile.

She finally spoke up when he rolled off and laid beside her, cuddling her into his arms,"Jesus fuck? That's a new one for me." She giggled as he looked embarrassed,"Dun know what I'm sayin' when ya got me like that. God damn. Pickin' on me." She buried her face in his chest and laughed some more. Daryl playfully shoved her away. "Don't be like that, Dixon. Man up." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, with a mischievous grin on his face,"Oh, an' all that wasn't man enough fer ya?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go take a vote outside and see what they think."

"Ya really think?"

"Pretty damn sure between my loud mouth and your blasphemous cry of passion, they at least have a few ideas."

"Do ya care?"

"Do you?"

"Not worried 'bout my group if yer not worried 'bout yers."

"Ah shit, Anna and Tera. They are gonna want to go at some point. It's getting light out."

"Yer hurt. An' yer not leavin'. Told ya that already."

She sighed deeply,"Daryl..." He cut her off,"Daryl nuthin'! Now I dun care if I go wit' yer group or ya stay wit' mine. But get this straight...yer _mine._" She didn't even know what to say to that. He was her Daryl again. He was being territorial with her and she kind of liked it. Actually, she really liked it. Him asserting himself like this. She was getting through to him after all. She didn't argue, she didn't even choose to think about it right now. She placed a kiss on his lips and they turned to watch the sun rise through the window. They just chatted about random things like they had their first week together.

They got dressed and fell asleep in each others arms after the sun had risen. They only got a few hours of sleep when Tera came bursting in, starling them both awake,"I'm sorry to bug you but we got a huge problem. Daryl, can you please come out here a minute?" Groggily he sat up,"'Sgoin' on?" She sat up as well,"Is it Merle? A geek? What?" Tera sighed,"Glenda and Anna waited til everyone branched out to look for the little girl, Sophia I think it is? Anyway, as soon as everyone was gone or distracted, they left." Daryl looked perplexed, "Left? Goin' where?" She jumped to her feet and instantly felt faint, bracing her hands on the doorway to remain standing as Daryl came up to support her. "Ya gotta lay down, baby. Can't be jumpin' 'round..." She cut him off and shouted at Tera,"Please tell me they didn't! Tera, please!" Tera's eyes welled with tears,"I over heard them whispering last night. I couldn't tell just what they were saying though."

"Why didn't you stop them, Tera? You know better than that!"

"I...I'm sorry! I didn't even see them leave. I was talking to Shane and then they were just gone."

She walked over and grabbed the pistol from the counter, clutching her stomach with one arm. Daryl picked her up off the ground and held her up against him and shouted,"Does someone wanna tell me what the fuck is goin' on here?" "Put me down, Daryl!" "Not 'til ya tell me why ya got the gun and was chargin' out tha door. I know that's where ya was goin'." Tera spoke up from the doorway of the camper in a weak voice,"They went looking for your brother." Daryl was so surprised he dropped her,"Alone? Is yer whole group nuts?" She turned to look at him,"What part of 'we're not victims or weak little women' didn't you get when I told you last week? We take care of ourselves and we take care of our own. And Glenda has a habit of turning vigilante when it comes to people hurting the ones she loves. Anna probably went along happily, just for a chance at some action. We are talking about the same two girls that used to find geeks and get as close to them as possible to torment them before they made the kill. They wanted revenge. They want revenge on anyone that they feel deserves it." Tera just stood silently but flinched when Daryl yelled,"Yer crazy! The lot a ya!"

She sat down on the bed to put on her boots and muttered, "Maybe _now_ you get why we need to just leave. On our own. We have our own ways that people might not understand. Not even you." She stood and moved to leave but he blocked her way,"I'll learn. Ya can tell me more. I told ya yer mine an' I meant it." "Daryl, you really need to reconsider..." "Reconsider nuthin', I love ya and we're going to find yer friends, tagether." His eyes widened, realizing exactly what he had just said. She kissed him, suddenly and full force, before pulling back so they were forehead to forehead, and whispering,"I love you, too. I just pray you don't regret loving me. Most people do." Daryl didn't reply, he just turned and took her hand in his, pulling her towards the door,"We got sum trackin' ta do, I reckon."


	8. Chapter 8 Hunting Ground

****_Sorry this took longer than usual. All the insomnia caught up with me. Just more storyline development going on in this chapter, plus a worrisome ending. We find out more about the ladies and find out how cold our OFC really is. And a bit more of douchebag!Shane cause it is really fun. Being fans of the show, you can hopefully picture his mood swings as they happen, like I do. lol As always, much love for all the reviews. Everyone is so kind and encouraging I want to hug every one of you. :3 Enjoy!- saintsugarcyanide_

**Chapter 8- Hunting Ground**

Tera walked out first, literally running into Shane, "Oh! I'm so sorry. Didn't see you there." Shane smirked, "Ya wouldn't a seen wit' how fast ya'll seem ta be movin'. So where's da fire?" She shot a look at Tera, full of meaning, just then. It was a look that said to keep her mouth shut and let them get going. Daryl spoke up,"Mouth here thinks she lost sumthin' 'round in field er woods area. We goin' ta find it." Shane couldn't wipe the smirk from his face,"Sure 'tweren't her virginity?" He let out a school boy's chuckle, thinking himself so witty. It took her and Tera to try and hold Daryl back. "Ya sonofabitch! Ya been askin' ta git yer ass kicked fer awhile now. I'll volunteer!" A sudden shift in moods came across Shane's face, amusement turning to anger in a flash,"Bring it 'den, ya stupid redneck!" Her and Tera were already losing grip on Daryl, so she could only think to shout,"Stop it! Both of you!" She looked into Daryl's eyes and he saw how upset she was, how much she didn't need this shit right now, they needed to go.

Daryl stood panting from rage and held his hands up, palms out at Shane,"A'ight, ain't a need fer this." She mouthed a thank you to him before turning to Shane, "You're a fucking prick, you know that, cop boy?" He scowled back at her, "S'what if I am, mouth? Gonna git yer 'lil boyfriend 'dere ta kick my ass?" She stepped face to face with him and glared,"I'll kick it myself, you don't shut up. And you call me mouth?" Tera could see this was about to escalate, so she walked over and placed a hand on Shane's arm, "Shane, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone? Oh...oh my,", Tera giggled, "Such muscles you got hiding here. You must work out like all the time." She could have kissed Tera for flirting as a distraction, because it immediately worked. Shane turned back into his smug, God's gift to everyone self. "Naw babe, 'dese here are all nature's work." Tera led him away, mouthing back to her and Daryl, "Go!" They didn't hesitate. They took off for the woods, Daryl only stopping for his crossbow and an extra handgun.

They walked, until they were behind the stable, in silence when Daryl finally broke it,"Ya feelin' a'ight?"

"Aching like hell, actually but nothing would have stopped me from going. With you or without you."

"Ayuh, yer stubborn, I know it. So ya gon' tell me 'bout why yer friends would be off on their own like this?"

She raised an eyebrow at him,"Are _you_ gonna admit you said what you said to me back there?"

He walked faster, getting ahead of her a bit, muttering incoherently to himself. She jogged a bit to catch up with him but only made it a few steps before stopping to clutch her stomach,"Ow, fuck! I can't have this shit slowing me down." Daryl stopped and ran the few steps back to her. He pet her head lovingly as she bent over,"Baby, ya shoul' be restin'. I'm sorry, I made ya hurt yerself." She waved him off,"No, no, I should just let it go, I'm sorry to you. I don't want you to mean it anyway." She stood up straight at last, feeling a sting still but nothing she couldn't push through. He took her chin in one hand,"I meant it. Ya need ta know it. But we ain't like 'dis baby. We ain't all mushy an' shit." She shook her head, as if shaking off a daze, "Dear Lord, you're right. I just turned into a fucking romantic movie or some shit. Fuck that! Let's get moving, Dixon." He smiled brightly at her and began to walk again. She reached out and pinched his ass,"A bit slower this time though. Or I'll have to take that crossbow of yours and beat ya over the head with it."

"Ya love this thing! Don' lie."

"I do, that's why I'm taking it from ya one of these days."

"Hell ya are. Now, gonna tell me 'bout yer friends?"

She sighed deeply,"Guess I can fill ya in a bit more. Tera is the flirty one of the group. She just goes with the flow. Nothing big to tell there. She can kick ass if need be, we all trained her well. Anna, well, Anna is bisexual I guess. Leaning more towards the ladies from what I can tell though. Actually, she just does whatever she wants. She had a fiancee' years back. She caught him in bed with her cousin, who was also her best friend at the time. Hurt her pretty bad. So that's where her grudge against men comes from. And Glenda, well, she was...what your brother tried to do to me." Daryl interrupted,"So ya'll have a grudge jus' against men?" She shrugged, "Pretty much. We kinda swore men off. And after the shit that happened with the geeks and our parents..and hell, this entire fucking world, we obviously have a bit of an issue with walkers. And the government. And other people. Before you came into my life, Daryl, I pretty much hated everyone. I'm still wary of your entire group."

"But why? I git the men shit. An' geeks. Hell, even government. I git it. But why e'rybody?"

"It's simple really. This shit, everything that's happened and is still happening? It had to start somewhere. It didn't just poof out of nowhere. Even before the world got fucked, everyone was killing each other, raping, bullying, animal abuse, molesting children, shaking babies to death, all of it! Human kind did all of that, Daryl!"

"So yer an innocent? Never done nothin' bad?"

"Never _that_ bad! You watched the news. You saw the hate and wars and drugs and all that shit."

"N'aw. Never had a tv, actually. But I think I git ya. Even now, number a times I had a gun in my face, well, it goes ta show sumthin'."

"Exactly! I've met most, maybe all, of your group now. Rick seems strong. But he ain't got a thing on you. Yet you get the gun in your face, you get no gratitude." He shot her a look. "Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm observant and I listen when you and others talk. You got shot. That little boy got shot."

"T'was an accident."

"Don't care, it still happened. Fuck, T-Dog wanted to practically shoot me for having a bite! If he had been the one to find me, he might have done just that." Daryl hung his head as they walked, about to enter the woods now,"Jus' bein' safe." She grabbed his bicep and held him back,"No! Daryl, the lines between being safe and still being human have blurred now. And that's why we trust no one. I don't know what it is about you, maybe I see the man you truly are inside. But you are the only person I have trusted since my three girls came into my life. And I think you know everything I'm saying is right. I think you have this big old soft spot left. And that's fine to keep inside. But outside, you need to be cold. Look out for you and your own."

"So yer sayin' when we find the girls, we should jus' take off?" He still seemed a bit shocked by her cold attitude towards the world. But in his own way, he did understand. "Not exactly. There's more we need to do here first." She started to walk again and he joined her. "Ya mean like look fer the 'lil girl?" She let out a frustrated noise,"No. That is _not _your problem. You seem to think it is, but it's not. What I meant was that there are plenty of supplies we can steal before we leave. That's part of the reason we came to the farm with Shane in the first place. It's what we do to survive. We use our feminine wiles to get everything we can from someone, then we go." Daryl stopped dead and she nearly ran into him.

He turned to look at her, visibly angry,"Ya doin' it wit' me too? Were ya, all along?" She stared at him in shock,"Oh my God, Daryl! It came out sounding that way didn't it? No! I swear to you, no! That week we were together, I was using you to learn things, yes. But I enjoyed your company. From the first second we spoke. I tried not to. I tried so hard to just have you teach me things and not enjoy my time with you. But I couldn't. And it's not like I let a walker try to eat me. I was just trying to wash up and had dropped my hatchet in the creek. You know that." Daryl relaxed a bit,"Jus' checkin'." She rubbed her temples,"Ugh, see, that proves it. I'm going soft for you." He pulled her close to him and kissed her, pressing his body into hers,"An' I won't ever tell on ya." She smiled and sighed happily. A far off yell startled them. "Oooh wee! Two fer 'da price a one! Mus' be Merle's lucky day!" Daryl's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide, as did hers, before they ran off quickly in the direction Merle's voice had come from.


	9. Chapter 9 Goin' Soft

****_Nine chapters later and thank you to you all, I'm still at it with no end in sight anytime soon. Thank you again. 3 This chapter is pretty intense and violent and kinda hurt my heart in parts of it, fair warning. The end might be a bit of a shocker. I have a tendency to feel completely drained after Merle chapters, I've noticed. So I'm about to -headcomputer- right now after diving into both of the Dixon brothers heads. Seemed fitting I had to go there today though since I had a moment (aka a Tweet) from both Norman Reedus and Michael Rooker today. Sweet, amazing, talented men, the both of them. But their characters hurt my head. lol Keep the reviews coming (I read them all and love you all for them) since they sway my muse with the way the next chapter goes. I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Enjoy. - saintsugarcyanide_

**Chapter 9- Goin' Soft**

They saw the group of three up in a clearing ahead and Daryl stopped her from blasting in, literally, by holding her back with one arm while covering her mouth with his other hand. "We can't jus' go chargin' in. Relax, right fuckin' now!", he hissed softly in her ear. She nodded slowly, knowing he was right. Glenda and Anna stood in front of Merle, who looked fit as a fiddle, despite the ball crushing he had received. Glenda had a gun trained on him, Anna had rope and a machete. She had no idea exactly what their plan had been. They probably hadn't even had one. He smiled that awful grin at them, looking like the cat that ate the canary,"Ya'll really think ya have me ascairt? I shoul' be shakin' in mah boots?" Glenda stepped forward and clicked the safety of the gun off,"Actually, motherfucker, I'd start praying to God right about now if I were you." Anna scoffed,"God? We probably should have brought a chicken for him to sacrifice to Satan instead."

Merle stepped one foot forward closer to the girls,"Yer friends of the 'lil bitch that's gettin' fucked by mah brother, ain't cha?" Daryl tried to step forward and she held him back. "Fucking right we are. And you're gonna pay for what you did to her.", Glenda narrowed her eyes, pure rage taking her over. Anna raised the machete, sticking the tip of it up to his jugular, "Are you the big, brave man now?" Merle got a gleam in his eyes and leaned into the blade slightly, enough to dimple his flesh,"Matter 'o fact, sweetcheeks, this turns me on!" He laughed wildly. "I'm done fucking around with this psychopath!" Glenda pressed on the trigger slightly. Daryl stepped out from the hiding place and screamed, "No!" Glenda turned quickly, her shot firing into the overhead branches instead. Everything was happening so fast now. Anna turned to Daryl's shout as well, letting her guard down completely. Merle grabbed her around the throat and she dropped her weapon. He kicked it away quickly and in a blink, kicked the gun from Glenda's hand. Glenda screamed and clutched her wrist. Something had snapped with the force of his kick.

"Well, hail, hail, da gang's all fuckin' here! Mus' be nice, not havin' ta look ta find me, 'lil brother." Merle tightened his hold on Anna and she gagged. Daryl stood almost dazed a second before raising his crossbow to point it at his brother,"Let 'er go, Merle! Yer beef is wit' me, not them." Glenda saw her best friend step out and ran to her, still holding her mangled wrist. Her friend put her arms around her and whispered,"Just let them sort this out. It's gonna be okay." "But Anna!" "Just let Daryl handle this, trust me. Please." They stood watching as the scene played out before them.

"I beggin' ta differ. I got myself four a mah biggest problems standin' in front of me."

"Ya jus' let 'em go, Merle. Den we kin have it out. One on one. Jus' like when we 'us kids."

"Oh, I dun think so, baby boy. I'm thinkin' I snap dis 'lil sluts neck, do da same wit' her gun-totin' friend over 'dere, beat da shit outta ya, tie ya up wit' this handy rope," he rustled Anna around so the rope hanging from her hip made a noise,"an' make ya watch what imma do ta yer girlfriend. Then, we talk. An' maybe I'll let ya live."

"Don' make me kill ya!" Daryl stepped forward in a menacing stance, ready to fire.

Merle laughed his chilling laughter again, tossing his head back at the sky,"Ya ain't gonna kill ya kin! I ain't stupid!"

Daryl took a deep breath and then growled out,"Try me."

Merle smiled at him brightly,"Do it. Go 'head on den! Doooo iiittttt!" He was mocking his brother now. Daryl lowered his crossbow slightly. "Knew ya couldn't do it. Ya were always a pussy. No, Merle! Don' hit me! No, Merle, don' burn me! Mama, don' let Daddy strap me again! Yer pathetic."

Daryl fired the crossbow and Merle bellowed in pain, going to the ground and letting Anna loose. The crossbow bolt was sticking straight through Merle's left knee. He writhed on the ground, screaming, "Gonna die fer this! Ya all are!" Glenda looked pointedly at the gun in her friend's hands. She nodded back at Glenda and rushed forward, clocking a hard blow with the butt of the weapon to Merle's temple. His yelling stopped at once and he fell down, unconscious. Glenda screamed,"Why didn't you fucking shoot him?" She turned, gun in hand, trembling,"This worked fine. Daryl, get the rope off Anna." He went to do so. Anna was still on the ground, rubbing her neck. Her voice was hoarse,"Glenda's right. You should have killed that bastard." Glenda stepped over to Merle and stared down at him briefly before hauling off and kicking him in the face, shattering his nose, blood spewing everywhere. Daryl shouted now,"Da fuck ya doin'? He 'us gonna wake up soon as 't were!"

Sure enough, Merle began to moan, spitting out the blood that ran into his mouth from his ruptured nose. Glenda kicked his cheek and the sound of the bone snapping filled the forest. Merle was screaming again, trying to sit up as his brother hog tied him. It was a struggle until Glenda took her gun and pistol whipped him again. He went limp as Daryl finished tying him up, nice and tight. Glenda pulled her foot back again and her friend forcefully turned her to face her,"Just _stop_. He didn't get me, Glen. And he isn't the guy that got you." Glenda's face crumpled at this and she buried her face in her best friend's shoulder and cried. Daryl looked sadly over at them as he stood from tying Merle up. He went over to Anna and helped her to her feet. "Ya a'ight?" Anna nodded, unsure,"Think so. Hell of a sore throat though. What are we gonna do with him?"

She motioned painfully with a nod towards Merle. Daryl shrugged, "Not sure yet. Guess we could jus' leave 'im here." Glenda had calmed down and had gone to check Anna now. Her friend pulled her now dampened with tears shirt away from her chest to fan herself a second. She hadn't realized until now how much this had taken out of her. She felt on the brink of collapse. She looked over at Daryl, who was looking only at his brother. The look on his face was pure and utter distress and confusion. Here was the brother that had hurt him his entire life. That kept hurting him after he thought he was dead. That hit him, beat his ass til he couldn't walk, burned him with cigarettes when he was just bored, that stood by idly as their father has strapped him with the belt until he still bore the scars from it. The drug addict and dealer. The man that had only last night, tried to rape and probably kill the only woman he had ever truly felt something for.

And despite all of that. Despite all of the goings on today. Family was family. He stared sadly down at the only family he had left in this world. Daryl knew Merle was a horrible person. He was far from dumb. But he also knew that Merle had been the one to help teach him most of what he knew. That once in awhile, Merle would have yet another stint in juvie and get out only to rush home with a candy bar and a pop for his little brother. He called these the "Welcome Me Home, Ya 'Lil Shit" surprises. That he had put one arm around Daryl's shoulders in comfort when Daryl cried mixed tears of joy and sadness cause Daddy wasn't gonna come home no more. Merle had led them out into this world gone bad and made him nut up or shut up. Could he really leave him here, like this?

She could almost read his thoughts as all of this played in Daryl's mind. The biggest part of her wanted to leave this prick out here to die a slow and painful death. But something, she didn't know what, made her speak up instead,"Daryl, take Anna and Glenda back to the farm for medical care. But first, pull out this bolt from his knee." Daryl was still in his haze of confusion and did as asked. It was risky but Merle didn't even stir. She pulled off her overshirt and applied a tourniquet to Merle's leg to stop the gushing coming from the sizable hole there. She stood up and kissed Anna and Glenda on their cheeks quickly, then placed her lips on Daryl's. He still stared at his brother even as he kissed back. She sighed,"You guys need to listen to me and not argue. Daryl, like I said, they need medical attention. Go get it for them please. Then quietly tell Shane and Rick we found Merle and he's out here and we need their help."

Ice blue eyes locked with hers, full of shock,"Help?" She nodded,"Help getting him back to the farm. We can lock him up somewhere there and figure out as a group what to do with him." Glenda's mouth dropped open,"Excuse me?" Anna scowled,"I get it. I _so_ get it. This is what a man does to you. Just do what she says. I'm sick of fucking caring." With that, she wrapped an arm around Glenda, gathered their stuff and guided her towards the farm, both talking to the other in hushed voices. She held her hands out to Daryl, bolt in her other hand,"Give me the crossbow." "Baby, no! Come wit' us." "What about walkers? Animals? I've got a gun, you taught me how to load that thing, I'll keep it pointed at his head the whole time. You'll be back quick." He wordlessly handed the weapon to her.

She almost dropped it as he kissed her, slowly, romantically, perfectly. His stunning eyes were filled with tears,"Be back 'fore ya know I'm gone." "I know. Now go. Catch up with them before they go blazing into the farm tongues a clicking about how I'm an idiot and they're leaving. Talk them down. At least try." He took a deep breath and nodded, then headed off in the direction of their murmuring voices. She shouted to him,"Hey Dixon!" He turned. She smiled,"Told you I'd get it from ya one day." He smiled back and shook his head in disbelief as he walked away. She sighed and sat on the ground to load the crossbow bolt in. Once done, she stood and pointed it at Merle's head. She lowered it and slung it over her back and leaned down to make sure he was still breathing. He was. He was down for the count though. Snoring in fact. Satisfied he wasn't waking up anytime soon, she waited about ten minutes. Then she untied the ropes that bound him and walked quickly back in the direction of the farm before she could think about what she had just done and why.


	10. Chapter 10Better This Way

****_Hi guys! My deepest apologies that the chapters are coming with more time in between them. I've been very busy and to be honest, this chapter just kinda poured out all at once when I had planned on going to bed. The muse strikes at odd times, huh? Storyline development, drama, anger, to a smutty ending in this chapter. More to come as soon as I can. Bear with me. And as always, your reviews make my writing possible! Thank you for all the kind words! Xoxo Enjoy. - saintsugarcyanide_

**Chapter 10- Better This Way**

She came out of the words to the field beyond and nearly bumped into Daryl, Rick and Shane. Rick rushed over to her before anyone else could, concern flooding his features,"Ya a'ight? What happened?" She didn't know how to explain her actions. She didn't even know how to explain them to herself at this point. She knew she had done it for Daryl. But she wasn't sure if even he would get it. So instead of an explanation, she put a hand to her forehead,"I..I had to come back. I don't feel so goo..." Cutting herself off, hopefully not too dramatically and obvious, she faked a dead faint. Rick caught her. "Daryl, ya wanna take her ta Hershel while me 'nd Shane git that brother 'o yers?" She felt herself being shifted into familiar arms. "I got 'er. Go." There was a rustling, which she assumed was the other two moving into the woods. And what would they find back there? Was Merle still there or had he gotten away while he could? If he had regained consciousness at all yet. She guessed she would find out soon enough.

Daryl hoisted her up into his arms, bride over the threshold style, and she remained limp for a bit. Just taking in the sweet, manly smell of him. She lifted her head up groggily,"Daryl? What happened?" "Ya did too much. Knew it were gonna happen." He sounded tender and kind, despite his snappy words. "Put me down please. I can walk now. I'm fine." "Don' wanna risk it." "I said put me down, Daryl." He finally sighed deeply and relented, setting her on the ground gently. She began to briskly walk away from him back towards the farm. Her head was reeling with what she had done and trying to figure out why. "Hey." She kept walking, ignoring him. "Hey." The stable was in sight. "Hey!" He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. She let her gaze drop before she could drown in those eyes of his. He tried to lift her chin and she shook him off. "Da fuck is wrong wit' you?"

"Nothing. Just let me go see my group please."

"Talk ta me first, baby. They gonna be fine a few minutes more."

"Yeah, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"S'that 'sposed ta mean?"

"Never mind. Did you have a point for holding me up here, Dixon, or just bored and chatty?"

"I wanna know why."

"Why what?"

"Why didn' ya kill 'im?"

She looked at him then, hearing the tears in his voice. Daryl was taking shaky breaths to hold them off but she saw the shine in his eyes. And God help her, she did love this man. And she knew why she had done it. She had done even more than he knew yet. And she had done it so he wouldn't have to feel that pain. The pain of watching his brother die. Or even the pain of keeping Merle tied up and locked away somewhere on the farm, shouting insults at everyone, especially his brother. Raising the danger level even higher. She just wanted Merle to go back to being the unknown factor in Daryl's life. Not knowing if he was dead or alive. "I can't explain it to you. It was something I had to do." Daryl placed a hand on her cheek and nodded, as if he knew. And maybe he did get it. They were not exactly a normal couple. They didn't need long, drawn out explanations for this kind of stuff. Sometimes a look was all they needed to say it all.

"Mouth! Weren't nothing out dere!" They both turned to an angry looking Shane. Rick was close behind him, shouting after him to calm down, to slow down, to stop. His cries went unheeded as Shane shoulder blocked Daryl out of his way and grabbed her tightly by the arms, shaking her,"What kinda fool game ya'll girls playing wit' my group?" The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked came swiftly as Daryl put it to Shane's head. "Ya best let 'er go." Another gun cocked and there was now Rick's service pistol pressed to Daryl's head. She shook free of Shane's grip and screamed, "What the fuck is wrong with you people? This is always what it comes down to around here, isn't it? I've heard this exact thing has happened before. Only the funny thing is, it may involve others, but it _always_ involves a gun trained on Daryl! You are all fucked if you don't realize the born leader you have in this man right here!" She gestured to Daryl. He put his gun away but Rick kept his pointed.

She forcefully shoved Daryl out of the pistol's way and stood in front of it herself, staring down the former small town sheriff. He dropped his weapon back into it's holster quickly without a word. Rick tried to turn his distressed baby blues away from her gaze and she grabbed his wrist,"Not so big time cop man when up against me, huh? I like you, Rick. And I like your wife and kid too. But you need to get some priorities and things straight in your head soon. This man here," she pointed to Daryl,"is gonna be a big help and has been to the entire group. And this guy," she pointed to Shane,"is a piece of shit. Figure out who you can trust." And with that, she left them staring in shock at her outburst as she walked briskly away.

She got back to the camper area and looked around to find her girls in a huddle off in a corner, whispering. "So? When ya leaving me here to rot?" Anna looked up,"First light." Glenda was shaking her head over and over,"I didn't agree to this. I won't agree to this. We're a group." Tera chewed her nails and sat silently, trying to make eye contact with no one. Anna stood and faced her possibly now former friend,"And we can stay a group. If you agree to our terms." Glenda moaned miserably,"She won't though." "What are the terms, Anna?" She didn't back down from Anna's angry stare. Anna smiled, recognizing the fire in her friends eyes,"We leave, the four of us, first light. We tell no one. And you forget that man ever existed in time. Back to how it was. You made a promise."

"I love him, Anna. I don't want to leave him. I want him to come with us. He won't tell anyone. We'll just go."

"No! We made a pact! Either he stays here and you come along, or you stay here too. That is our final decision, isn't it ladies?"

She turned to look at Tera, who sadly nodded. Then she looked at Glenda. Glenda had trails of tears pouring down her face, but she too nodded. Anna smiled a little grin of victory that her friend wanted to deck her for. "Well? Your choice?" She closed her eyes and gulped before answering,"First light it is then."

Merle had once again gone missing. Everyone had a lot of questions for her and she wanted to run, to scream, to do anything to just get away. She told them she remembered nothing other than a wave of sickness overcoming her and stumbling from the woods. They finally accepted this. She hadn't seen Daryl in hours. Once she was able to slip away unnoticed, she went looking for him. There was a tent pitched quite a bit away from the rest. Since everyone was already accounted for, she figured she had found him finally. She snuck to the tent and peeked in to see his back. She entered the tent and zipped it closed behind her, sliding to the ground with her back to the tent door flap. Daryl made as if he had been resting. And maybe he had been after the long week and a half he had dealt with.

She knew he knew she was there but they spoke not a word. He kept his eyes closed and slid one hand haphazardly down his chest. He stopped, tracing a scar or two before moving lower and undoing the snap and zipper on his pants. He slid his hand inside and let out a shaky breath as he pulled his hardened member out. He stroked slowly, almost lazily for a moment, before raising his hand up to spit in his palm for lubrication. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched his half lidded eyes, his mouth slightly slack and panting, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips every so often as he made a fist around his cock and pumped. His pants became moans, his strokes more forceful, perhaps even painful from the looks of them. Then her name escaped his lips and she was bottomless and on top of him before she even knew she was going to do it.

He slid his hand off of his dick from between their bodies to stroke her sensitive nub as she reached to maneuver him inside of her. He never once opened his eyes the entire time as she rode him and he kept making tiny circles over her clitoris. It was all eyes closed, biting their lips to stifle too loud of moans, sweat dripping down between their bodies, hands clutched tightly into the slim cot mattress they were fucking on. Small sounds, massive touch, extreme passion, nerves on fire with every thrust deep inside. Maximum feeling. Their movements became one. Daryl bucking his hips up into her as she slammed down onto him. His fingers circled faster and faster, pressing harder until she came, her orgasm racking her body. He came a few seconds later, so intense he ripped an actual chunk from the cot.

She collapsed onto him, his dick beginning to wilt still inside of her. Eyes still closed from both of them, he felt around and found her to kiss her passionately. His one hand gripped up her hair while his other grabbed her ass tightly before sliding up her smooth back. The kiss turned from hot to romantic. She felt through his short, darkened blonde locks with her hands. They kept up the kiss, inching their hands closer and closer til they finally met and laced together down at their sides. Bodies pressed together, they finally opened their eyes to look at each other. Daryl spoke in almost a whisper, dripping with the pain she had done insane things to prevent,"Guess this is goodbye, ain't it, baby?"


	11. Chapter 11Somewhere Else

****_Hiya, beautiful readers! I'm back after having a lovely birthday full of love and awesome TWD and Boondock Saints related presents and a bday Tweet from Norman himself. :3 This fandom is incredible, have I mentioned this lately? Anywho, here is the newest chapter full of drama and yelling and pain and gore. I hope I'm not messing up by deviating from the show and tossing in some comic related stuff. It's not spoilerish btw. Just needed a new setting cause tossing in the Sophia barn thing and adding my own characters to it seemed wrong to me. Don't worry, I'm not gonna go all comic on you here. I am going somewhere with this, you'll see. Enjoy! Xoxo- saintsugarcyanide _

**Chapter 11- Somewhere Else**

She looked down at him, breath hitched in her throat, "I...have to. You know that, right?" Daryl pushed her off of him and got up, tucking himself away and re-doing his pants. "No, I don' fuckin' know that! Ya don' haveta do anythin' if ya don' wanna!" She sat up and grabbed her missing clothing and began to dress. "Daryl, I'm sorry. After what I did..."

"What? Let 'im go free? Did everythin' ya could to spare me pain? Loved me?"

"How did you know I let him free?"

"I'm not fuckin' stupid! Don' care if I known ya a week or forever. I know ya. An' I know ya don' wanna do this."

"No I don't. Not at all. But I have no choice! Glenda and Anna and Tera and I made a promise. I can't just tell them to go fuck off cause I let myself go soft for some man."

"Some man? Ya act like yer in fuckin' high school! I got news fer ya, baby, this ain't high school. This is the end of the goddamn world. An' here ya are, runnin' from the only thing left that makes sense. Again."

"Let's run away. Together. Just you and me."

"Carol's 'lil girl is still missin' an' I'm gonna find 'er. An' you ain't gonna just leave yer friends like that. Yer gonna find another reason to go wit' 'em. Stop treatin' me like I'm dumb!"

She put a hand tentatively on his shoulder and he angrily shrugged it off. "Daryl, just let me go." She put a hand on his cheek and he backed away. "Don' fuckin' touch me! Ya want me ta let ya go? Done. An' ya know what? Don' ever come back this time!" With that, he stormed out of the tent. She winced as she heard random things being broken and tossed outside. She heard a soft voice call his name, she was pretty sure it was Carol. Wrapping her arms around herself and beginning to cry, she heard him yell back at Carol, "Fuckin' leave me alone! Gonna go find Sophia now an' ya'll best jus' leave me be!" Her legs gave out and she fell onto the cot, weeping hysterically.

That's how Glenda found her an hour later. Glenda tried to comfort her friend and was pushed away quickly. "No! Don't you fucking dare! I am keeping my promise. Isn't that enough for you? You gotta sit here and pretend you didn't vote with what Anna wanted?" Glenda stood and glared at her,"I didn't. I wanted him to come with us. I wanted to stay here with this group and you. I told Anna and Tera to fuck off. But then Anna reminded me of the promise, the fucking blood oath we made. Or have you forgotten in your self-satisfaction? You've known him a week, and Wolfie seems great, he does. But it's us four against the shit world now and that's how it stays. What happens when you two fight or break up? All that bullshit drama drags us all down with you!" She angrily swiped at her tears,"It wouldn't be like that, Glenda. We love each other. We only fight now because I keep ripping his heart out and doing the Mexican hat dance on it!"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to ignore his violent temper? Is that it? I should just ignore the fact he stormed off the farm an hour ago, breaking everything in his path and pointing his crossbow at anyone that came close to him? Cause that's fucking normal, right?"

"I hurt him! Don't you get that? I keep hurting him! Everyone does! His entire life has been full of pain and misery. And he finally finds someone to care about and I keep leaving him."

"He left you first. You'd be over him by now if we had never run into Shane. Wolf eyes had no issues just walking away from you that day by the creek. What if you had gotten pregnant? What if you are?"

"First off, wouldn't that be more of a reason to stay with him if I were? And second, I got birth control pills when we raided the pharmacy. So I'm not. Who would be dumb enough to get pregnant in this world?"

"Lori."

Her jaw dropped and she stared dumbfounded at Glenda. "You're kidding me, right?" Glenda shook her head, "She told everyone today. That's the only reason I brought up the possibility to you. I was scared." "Let's go get our shit and head out now. I don't want to stay any longer. This group is a disaster waiting to happen. I only wish Daryl wasn't a part of it. But I guess I have to let him go now, don't I?" Glenda threw an arm around her friend's shoulders and they went to gather their things.

They didn't tell a soul. They packed up their things, and only their things, despite Anna's protests that they should grab all they could, and left. They headed away from the farm and the woods where Merle had been, towards the highway. Once there, they found an empty, working car and piled in. They had no game plan and no clue where they were going. And she didn't care. She wanted to just forget Daryl even existed but she couldn't. She was sinking into the deepest depression she had ever been in and barely spoke, barely ate, barely moved. Sitting in the car, trying to get comfortable, a night later, Glenda finally spoke up. "You need to do more than sleep, sweetie. Please. You're scaring us. I know you're hurting but..."

"You don't know shit."

Anna whirled around in the driver's seat, "You want lover boy so bad? Go back and be with him. Forget everything we decided as a group, forget the oath, just go. I'm sick of your whining." Tera cringed in the passenger's seat, moaning softly to herself. She had grown up with an abusive brother and confrontations terrified her. It was only about to get worse. Their devastated friend flung the door open and got out, screaming, "Maybe I will then, Anna! Maybe I fucking will! Maybe I'll scream the whole way and hope I get killed too! Sick of my whining, are you?" Anna got out and began to yell as well, "Yes I am! Over some stupid boy! You were better than that!" "Oh, I am so fucking sorry my heart being shattered to pieces annoys you! Just because you never had a heart doesn't mean I can't!" Glenda got out and stared at them, mouth hanging open. Anna looked positively wounded by her friends words for a moment before shaking it off,"Gotta be heartless in this world now, babydoll. Fact." She glared and got right up in Anna's face,"It's the only thing human left in us now. And if you think you can keep pretending to be some cruel bitch, you are sadly mistaken. I see how you look at Tera. Admit it, you know what love is like, you're just too fucking scared to admit it!"

Pure rage crossed Anna's face and before she knew it, she was shoving her friend hard onto the ground. She got her feet under Anna and tripped her down with her. Once Anna was in range, she slapped her with all her might. Anna screamed in rage, clutching her face,"You bitch!" Then she climbed onto her new sparring partner and they began to kick and pull hair and slap, a true catfight. They were both trained in martial arts so this was them holding back out of their love for each other and Glenda and Tera knew it as they tried to pull them apart. "Please stop, please stop, please stop." Tera muttered over and over again, drowned out by the din of noise the wrestling ladies were making. They finally pulled the two apart and got them on their feet but they continued to try to lunge at each other, shouting insults. Glenda let her friend go as she took a deep breath and relaxed in her arms. "Anna, let's just stop this." Anna calmed down as well and got back in the car, slamming the door loudly. Tera followed her in.

Glenda turned to check on her best friend,"You okay?" She simply nodded and lit a cigarette, dragging deeply and shakily on it as she wandered off to have a minute alone. She wiped the fresh trail of blood from her once more cracked open lips and spit before taking another drag. She spun quickly when she heard a noise coming from the copse of trees behind her. She couldn't stop herself from screaming in terror as the walker came seemingly out of nowhere at her, arms raised, making disgusting little noises, one eyeball hanging on his cheek. She backed up and tripped over a fallen branch, landing hard. She pawed for her hatchet, before realizing she had stupidly left it in the car. He descended on her, hungry mouth snapping closer to her throat as she screamed. In what could be the last moments of her life, she saw that life really does flash before your eyes. She saw her family, her friends, the dear friend she had just tried to beat the shit out of, and she saw Daryl. The love in his eyes, she could almost feel the gentle and rough touches, she remembered his short but perfect declaration of love. And she remembered what Daryl had made her realize. Determination set on her features, she stopped screaming to whisper, "I want to survive."

She kicked with all her might, knocking the walker back enough to kick again, connecting with his ruined face. A horrid crack and the walkers bottom jaw completely fell off onto her leg. With a cry of revulsion, she brushed it away and back pedaled away from the geek, who was still coming. A gun blast went off, a mangled mess of blood, flesh and brains exploding from the walkers head. Anna stood off to the side, gun raised, still smoking. Her friend looked to her and they simply nodded to one another. That look said all the thank you and I'm sorry that needed saying. Glenda grabbed them both by the hands and dragged them to the car. They got in and peeled out as a horde of geeks burst from the trees. They drove in silence until sunrise. Anna was starting to nod off at the wheel and the others were at least resting, if not asleep. They couldn't go on without rest.

Making sure the doors were locked tight and the windows were up, they all slept most of the day away. Upon waking, Glenda asked the others the question they all needed answered, "Where the fuck are we gonna go now? And what about food? We're just about out." Tera checked the map with a frown,"According to the map, we're lost and I have no idea where we are." Anna roughly ran a hand through her hair,"Fantastic! I'm fucking starving and we have some jerky left. That's it." Her friend spoke up from the backseat,"Maybe we should just drive some more and hope and pray?" Anna nodded and started the car up, driving to absolutely nowhere. The others had nearly nodded off again, weak from hunger and weary from the world in general, when they were awoken by the car coming to a screeching halt. Anna clutched the steering wheel and gaped,"You guys, look. Is that what I think it is?" They stared in awe at the security gate before them, fully intact. Beyond was a prison. Perhaps they had found their salvation.


End file.
